Whitecrest
The official link to the Kingdom of Whitecrest group: Click Here For the Island of Whitecrest, Click Here. The Kingdom of Whitecrest is the first nation founded in Central Tradelands. They were founded before the days of Nova Balreska and Hallengard. It is the oldest nation existing on tradelands, despite being in countless wars over the years. Due to the population consisting of new players in the early days, Whitecrest was formerly known as the newcomer nation. Whitecrest also views itself as the peacekeeper nation. When nations stir troubles between themselves, Whitecrest would be neutral unless provoked. It also made them a great candidate for alliances over the years. The first Whitecrest King, King Holyswine, has been infamous for angering Inyola when during an exchange, the Inyolan Emperor at the time was shot at. Eventually it sparked into the Whitecrest and Inyolan War, where the Whitecrest navy had rebelled after having enough of the occupation and restrictions set by Inyola. During the reign of the former King hahaboomman1234, he had made plenty of diplomatic exchanges with Inyola. In doing so, Hahaboomman1234 had gained the favor of the old nation, ones they were former enemies with, and became close allies diplomacy-wise. Hahaboomman1234 also once had the favor of a Blackwind pirate crew. The crew would come to the aid of Whitecrest by the mere word of the former king. On August 13th, 2018, Nova Balreska declared war on Whitecrest. This was responded by an invasion of Nova Balreska. The Whitecrest navy won the war in an extremely swift manner, managing to claim Perth as their own afterwards. Very few casualties occurred. On December 21st, 2019. Whitecrest unofficially entered the Nova Balreskan - Burkeland Conflict on the side of Burkeland. So far Whitecrest and Burkeland (mainly Burkeland) have won every single battle against the Nova Balreskan Navy. The only time Whitecrest has been taken over was during The War of the Great Swap, when Nova Balreska invaded Whitecrest and took their island and Whitecrest invaded Nova, taking their island. Geography The Island of Whitecrest is a crescent shape which gives Whitecrest a great advantage against those who wish to raid its ports. The main town area of the island was recently refurbished. There is now cobblestone paths through many rows of houses as opposed to the open feel of the previous map, giving the feel of a populous town rather than a small village. The main down side to the new update is that the rocks were spread around so that they are no longer in one big group, making it harder to mine on the island. On the eastern side is the merchant ports where products and goods are sold and bought. On the southern side lies the ship docks. Besides their homeland of Whitecrest, the kingdom has owed many other islands in its history, listed below: Other Territories: * Fenwick - Acquisition method unknown * Perth - Conquered from Nova Balreska in the War of Rhonor's Folly (see above) Previous Territories * Nova Balreska - Reconquered by Nova Balreska after the War of the Great Swap * Nassau - Rebellion forming the new independent government The Republic of Nassau Local Buildings The Whitecrest Fort is located near the northwestern tip of the crescent island. The fort boasts three or four levels of guns, giving it the best-fortified defense in the game. On the top of the base, it has a mortar to add long range defense. Located to the side of the fort is a convenient dock which is not often used by citizens, but more by the navy. Inside the fort is a new jail where international criminals within Central Tradelands or those kept for trials are often kept in, patrolled by Whitecrest navy personnel. within the jail are Whitecrest navy's stock hold for supplies such as cannons, halberds, ammunition, etc. One of the small batteries located near the south end of Whitecrest ports near the warehouse and merchant, provides two to four guns in case any pirate ships were to escape their main fort guns. The other battery is located near the northeastern crescent of the island, containing five long guns. This one is barely used due to it being so far away from the main area. The Whitecrust Pizzeria is a common hangout for the people of Whitecrest. It's located near the eastern part of the island. It doesn't give consumables like the Sword And Star in Nova Balreska does. Navy Being the longest running nation, Whitecrest navy esteems itself as being the oldest navy in Central Tradelands. As the first group for most new players to join, it teaches new naval members to become good seamen. Crewmen wear sailor uniforms which suits the 19th-century ironclads that are often used by the Whitecrest Navy. Their Navy Weapon is the Whitecrest Halbard. Under the reign of king hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333, the Kingdom of Whitecrest makes an effort to stay neutral and out of conflicts, however when they are forced into a conflict they are a mighty force to be dealt with. When the Naval fleet of the Purshovian Federation visited the Kingdom of Whitecrest the Whitecrest Navy took note of their Ironclad ships, not being made of wood like typical ships, the navy decided to purchase some of the Ironclads from the Purshovian fleet. The Whitecrest navy added Poseidon and Neptune ships to their own fleet which aided them significantly in the betterment of their navy. In the early days of Whitecrest, the navy had fleets boasting many loyal people. Each fleet was assigned to a different admiral. The fleet members were so loyal to their admirals that the king feared a coup. When the admirals were tired of their king at the time, they decided to break off and seek refuge in Blackwind, becoming one of the infamous pirate crews of the day. In doing so, it took a good chunk of naval power away from the Whitecrest navy. Fleets are currently not used in the navy as there is fear of the same situation happening again. The navy is made up of Crewmen, Midshipmen, Officers, Admirals and the Minister of the Navy. Crewmen and midshipmen make up the backbone of the navy and are oftentimes in charge of manning the cannons of their officer's ships. Officers are in charge of many more aspects of the navy. Officers are in charge of hosting naval patrols where the officer will gather a crew to protect merchants from pirates. Officers are also in charge of offering training sessions to naval members to improve their skills. Admirals are in charge of managing the navy and selecting which naval members are qualified for officership along with all regular officer duties. The Minister of the Navy oversees all admiral activity and monitors the competence of the entire navy. Shipwright The only ship built with Whitecrest in mind was the navy ship, the Retaliator. It use to be only accesible to Navy Member, but now it can be built by anyone. Any other ships such as the Phoenix and Badger are just common ships seen in the ports. Local Government The local hierarchy is made up of high officials in the nation. The King, the Minister of the Navy and the Admirals. Diplomats oversee the running of the nation and the competence of the other high officials. Being a monarchy, the next King is chosen by either the king or of the high officials. Due to being favored by a few factions, the nation even won the favor of Inyola due to the former diplomatic king, hahaboomman1234. Currently, lead by King Epicmon999, Whitecrest has led a peaceful period so far. Though not invoking war, the king was aggressive in return with reparations for those factions who chose to cause wars. King hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333 has been succeeded by dogdan17 on March 31st, 2019. Diplomatic Relations Government: '''Monarchy '''Allies: Inyola, Burkeland Enemies: Blackwind, Hallengard Neutral: Purshovia, Nova Balreska Officials King: Tram47 Prince: '''N/A '''Minister of the Navy: Admirals: '''MaxuimMax, ColeJay55555 '''Diplomat: CaptainPikmin64 Current and Former Kings Trivia * The Kingdom of Whitecrest used to have many varieties of advisers. The type of advisers were Diplomat, Treasury, Military. The Diplomats are now in charge of the responsibilities of all these former advisers. * Knights are the highest honor for former naval officers+ and diplomatic members of Whitecrest who decided to retire. * Whitecrest is typically the nation in which traders are targeted by pirates, due to their larger population of less skilled players. * Normally the nation where most players are members due to its old age. * Avortolani's and Hahaboomman1234's Era were considered the "Golden age of Whitecrest" by many veteran/old players. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Historical